Butterfly in a Jar
by Misery Severity
Summary: Amy Rose is being watched and then suddenly, she gets agonized by her own stalkers looking for lust. Who are they? Based on a poem I've written.
1. Butterfly in a Jar

**Author's Note: This is actually one of the poems I have written myself. PLEASE DO NOT STEAL IT!**

**All Sonic Characters (C) to their right owners.**

* * *

_**Butterfly in a Jar**_

Ever had that feeling of being watched? Ever had that feeling of someone following you? Ever had that feeling that somebody will come and get you?

As horrifying as it sounds, I do.

Everywhere I go, in the light and in the dark, I get the strange feeling that someone is standing by me and staring at me.

I thought I was always alone. I never was.

The problem is that… I don't even know him. Or them. More or less.

Every time they stand and stare…

I become immobilized in fear. Like I have catatonia. And I'm being interfered with paranoia.

They're haunting me. They're possessing me. They're reaping me. They're tormenting me.

The way I see them and the way I hear them:

There is lust in them. There is sadist in them. And there is even blood thirst in them.

What do they want from me? Why are they doing this to me?

Why? Why does it have to be me?

The answer is always obvious, I know. It's because of my beauty. And it's because of my appearance.

Curse myself.

Why must I turn from an ugly caterpillar into this? I wish I never even hatched from my larvae.

Now… because of the metamorphosis… I am being creepily watched and stared from the shadows of paranoia. By a group of lustful men. I can't even have a second of alone time. Because of them.

I tried to run and hide away. Without looking back. But they follow anyway.

I'm losing my mind already. It's like an inescapable maze. Everywhere I go, there is no exit back home.

Just when I thought…

I made it.

I finally made it there. My special place of tranquility. A place where I go to escape. I sigh in relief.

There are roses everywhere. Roses of different colors. From reds to pinks, from lavenders to lilacs. And they sparkle, just like me.

Miraculously, their colors perfectly match my colors. A perfect way to camouflage. Right away, I ran there. Then, I hide underneath their glistening petals.

Trailing my irises—and staying silent—I watch them.

It seems that they couldn't find me—for the very first time.

One of them said,

"Where is she? Where can she be?"

They were dumbfounded, much to my small humor.

Exactly as I thought… they all walk away.

Then, they were gone.

I smile with a chuckle. Thinking that they can never find me now.

Before I could do anything else, I perceive something at the corner of my eye. I look to see what was distracting me.

It's just a rose. But it's no ordinary rose. This one is all white, its petals are larger than the rest, and it's all covered with gold glitter.

And… it's the only white rose in the field.

Where did this come from by the way? It's like it came from nowhere. It's like it just mysteriously appeared, like a phantom.

It's like they say:

White roses are always the sign that Death is nearby.

I didn't believe that at first.

Because of its distracting and mysterious beauty, I decided to take this rose into my hands and take it home with me despite its meaning.

Standing up from the field, I took a big whiff at its scent.

Unexpectedly—its fragrance is completely different. Different from the other roses.

I can't make out what it is, but…

As its glittered pollen sprinkle to the ground…

I felt a sudden foreign feeling.

I don't know what's happening to me. Everything is going completely wrong now. Is it true about the white rose?

Out of the blue, I hear chuckles of malignity. Right behind me.

I turn around—with unknown fatigue and illness—and then…

There they are.

They have tricked me.

They finally caught me with the net of their own.

I have lost.

Illness has become more severe. Just like how Snow White took a bite out of the poison apple given from the Evil Queen.

Then, I have lost grip to the white rose.

It has fallen to the ground…

Just like me.

Lastly—I believed I have died.

I didn't.

Once the blackness has vanished…

I realized that—this is where the atrocity begins.

They have captured me… and imprisoned me… right into this Hell of Darkness.

I am now trapped into my own fear. I am completely immobilized. Deep inside, I can feel the numbness caused by the paranoia.

The escape is impossible. There is no way out—unless if someone opens up the only exit.

I tried to scream, but I am completely unheard. I am muffled.

Isolated. Bounded. Victimized.

Despair. Agony. Paralyzed.

These words, I am being suffocated by.

I can't take the pain any longer.

"Let me out! Let me out!" I cry and cry and cry as I bang my way out.

"Let me out of this fucking place you call prison!"

Silence.

I gave up. Looks like I will be…

Wait, what's that sound I heard?

Rattling. Footsteps. Then, some familiar chuckling.

I gasp.

Before I know it…

They're here. They came from nowhere.

And there's the same lust from before. The look of their irises, it's horrifying for me to stare at.

They have surrounded me in my prison. Doubling the trap.

Severely broken and afraid, I have come for the worst.

They said,

"Looks like we have finally got ourselves a reward."

"Indeed."

"I have been waiting for this long enough."

There are more dark chuckles of malignity.

"Gentlemen, shall we get started?"

"We shall."

Without a choice and no way out, I closed my eyes. Not wanting to witness the worst.

Then… they have taken over me…

Violently.

The victim you're looking at…

Is me… Amy Rose.

And them:

Scourge, Shadow, Manic, Silver… and even Sonic.


	2. Butterfly with Broken Wings

**A/N: All characters belong to SEGA and Sonic Team. Again: PLEASE DO NOT STEAL THE POEMS I WROTE. I would be pissed off if somebody ever did that. **

**Hope you guys know what Metaphors are, because you will be seeing a lot in this second part.**

* * *

_**Butterfly with Broken Wings**_

An arrow impaled through my heart. A machete sliced through my limbs. And a dagger slitting my skin. The pain is too real.

Oh, the torture… the agony.

My purity and my innocence. It's all gone. They have stolen them.

I'm drowning in my own blood and tears. Even their scent of sweat and musk is flowing in my air, suffocating me some more. Much to my disgust.

Their eyes—irises of charcoal, amber, emerald, crimson, and cobalt—their eyes were filled with nothing but demonic lust.

I hear nothing but their laughter of malignity… and my cries of agony. I see nothing but total blackness and blur.

When they were done taking over me… they just left me here. All alone inside this jar. A jar filled with agonizing Hell and fear.

I'm the prey of the praying mantis. I'm the little fly in the Venus flytrap. I feel devoured and imprisoned.

I am entirely immobilized with trauma.

I'm hearing nothing but their echoing laughter mixed with my screams and cries. It's locked up inside my head. It's making me lose my mind even more. And…

I feel as if I'm on my one last breath.

I started thinking for the worse.

What if they come back—for another? What if they do something more atrocious to me?

I have to make an escape. But the problem is…

What if they see me? What if they catch me with their net again?

The decision is hard: either I stay here and die… or get out and risk it all.

I have no choice… I have to risk it.

Fortunately—one of them left the only exit unlocked. An accident, I presume? Using whatever strength I have, I push it out of the way—and I'm finally liberated from the jar of Hell.

I feel the torturing pain. It turns out that they have broken my wings as they were taking over me. The horrid pain is interfering with me, though I have to keep going if I want to make it out alive.

I limp my way to the corridors. It's like a labyrinth—a labyrinth with wooden walls and torn wallpaper instead of concrete stone.

As I—painstakingly—limp through the hallways… I noticed that I'm not the only captured butterfly. In the hallways are more jars. Inside each jar—are the other agonized butterflies.

Some are dying… some are already dead… and many of them have gotten their wings broken apart.

Several of them wanted me to help set them free. I did—but I came too late.

As severely traumatizing it is for me to watch them die before my eyes, I have to keep moving on.

I limp and limp and limp as I try my best not to witness more deaths of the bounded and trapped butterflies… and soon, I hit the end of the labyrinth.

There is a door. I assumed it's the exit. Making sure that none of them catches me—I opened it.

It's not the exit I anticipated. Instead it's just a small room with a large bay window. The ray of light from the outside is gleaming through the transparent glass.

Curiously, I walk in without making a sound. I can feel the adrenaline rushing. I gaze around the empty place. The walls are entirely covered with photos.

With a better perception, I realized that all of the photos…

Are me.

And right on top of the desk—is a bell jar. Inside the bell jar—is the exact same white rose I found in the field earlier. Underneath its stem… are my locks of hair.

I felt the back of my head. My hair has shortened from my waists to my shoulders. That explains it.

Was I their target all along? How can I not recognize this?

Most importantly… if they were going after me, why did they go after those other butterflies?

The answers will remain a mystery to me. Always.

While slowly and silently stepping closer to the desk, I kept my focus on the deadly rose. Just when I was about to touch the lid…

I hear the door slam behind me.

I gasp and jumped. My heart is racing with anxiety and paranoia.

I weakly turn around… they're here. Here comes the catatonia.

They caught me with their net again.

Their malignity has returned. They chuckled their evil chuckles.

"It was wrong of you to escape without our permission," the leader darkly informs, "You shouldn't have left and try to escape. For that, you shall be punished."

Punishment? No… they're at it again. I backed away until I hit the wall, right next to the window.

"You don't want to end up like the others now, do you?"

"There's no way out, this time. Looks like you're trapped—again."

One of them locked the door. They were right.

I'm surrounded.

I'm losing again.

Then—I felt a huge grip on my wings. Followed by some more sharp pain… and the sound of something ripping and breaking.

I screamed in more agony.

They stepped closer, incarcerating me in the Venus flytrap. They're praying mantises about to devour me.

With tears of fear in my eyes, I look through the window—which happens to be the only exit.

I noticed that we're 10 stories high in this sanctuary.

Another tough decision to make… and I already made it.

Sending out more sobs, I quickly turn to the opened window and stepped onto its ledge. With the wings broken off—the leap will be suicide for me… but it's the only way out.

"You can't take over me anymore…" I tell them in between my sobs and without looking back at them.

With no hesitation…

I leap off.

I would've seen the look of their eyes for what I just did as I fall…

But they have vanished mysteriously, like phantoms.

I'm confused about their disappearances, but then…

I hit the concrete ground… and my heartbeat is gone.

Within seconds…

I hear a familiar male voice telling me,

"You're okay now, you're safe now… because you're in a better place now, Amy Rose."

Happily relieved, I opened my eyes.

I gaze at where the voice came from and soon…

My relief came to a sudden end.

Even in death… they—the incubi named Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Manic and Scourge—don't seem to give up.


End file.
